


Sweet Surprises

by callmerachel



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Baking, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Oral Sex, SO PROUD OF ME, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sugary sweet, WITHOUT ANGST, jack is a lil baker in the making, smut is in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerachel/pseuds/callmerachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you and Jack bake Aaron brownies for his birthday. it’s fluffy and cute and sweet. best served with a spatula of brownie batter and a glass of milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i wrote this for a wonderful great anon on tumblr who requested “You did this for me?” with Hotch. I just baked some brownies and was hit with inspiration as I was eating the batter >:) I left the ending kind of open-ended – should I write the next “birthday surprise” scene???

“Y/N, can I taste the batter?”

“Of course you can!” You scraped the side of the mixing bowl with the spatula, giving Jack a healthy-but-kid-sized spoonful of dark, chocolatey batter.

“Thank you!” he said gleefully and licked the spoon. He made a face. “It doesn’t taste very sweet.”

You laughed. “The brownies will get sweeter in the oven, don’t worry!”

“Are you sure?”

“Were the cookies I baked last week good?”

He nodded, the spoon grazing his chin.

“What about those cupcakes for your birthday?”

“Oh yeah!” 

“Then these brownies are gonna be great!” You smiled at him. “Can I have that spatula?”

“Here you go.” You plucked the spatula from his offered hand then popped it into your mouth. Oh man, these brownies were going to be so good — dark chocolate batter with milk chocolate chunks for Jack. You couldn’t wait to eat these with a glass of milk — or red wine.

“Mmm-hmm, just the way it should taste!” you affirmed to Jack. “Now, do you wanna make some frosting to write on the top?”

“Yum, frosting!”

—

The kitchen was a mess. You were never a very tidy cook, but you and Jack together were a force to be reckoned with — how did flour end up on the ceiling?

But the brownies looked great, with “Happy Birthday Dad!” written in Jack’s handwriting — which you had steadied with your hands. You had stuck three candles under “Dad” because you definitely weren’t going to count that many candles.

“Jack! Time to help clean the kitchen!”

He came sulking in. “Oh man.”

“Don’t worry, lil’ man, you just need to help me put dishes in the dishwasher.”

He brightened after that. “Oh, ok!”

Jack was done with the dishes in no time and reading on the couch and you were on a chair trying to reach flour on the ceiling when the front door knob turned.

“Y/N, Y/N! We gotta light the candles!”

“Oh, crap!” In your excitement, you fell off the chair, landing on your butt.

“Jack? Y/N? Are you alright?”

“Wait a second, Aaron!” you shouted, scrambling off the floor and pulling your lighter out of your pocket. You lit the candles then said, “Ok, you can come in!”

Aaron walked in to see Jack holding the brownies up, you crouching with him with a hand underneath the pan just in case.

“Happy Birthday, Dad!” Jack shouted, smiling. 

“You did all of this for me?” 

You took the pan from Jack so Aaron could grab him in a bear hug.

“Yeah! Well, Y/N helped, but she let me do almost all of it! Are you surprised?”

“Am I ever!” You smiled at the pair. An arm looped around your middle to pull you to Aaron’s other side. 

“Happy Birthday, handsome,” you said, kissing his cheek. 

Jack jumped out of his dad’s arms. “Ew!” he shrieked and ran into the living room. Aaron laughed and wrapped his other arm around you, kissing you soundly. You linked your wrists around his neck, trailing your nails through the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I should have known you were up to something when you asked off work,” Aaron murmured in your ear as you laughed softly.

“Oh, you have no idea what else is in store for you,” you said, winking saucily. Aaron laughed and kissed you again, trailing a hand down your side to your ass, caressing lightly then smacking it lightly.

“I can’t wait.” You shivered at the heat in his voice and the pressure of his hand on your ass, even if it was through the fabric of your jeans.

“What are we gonna have for dinner?” Jack asked from the couch. You groaned and lightly knocked your forehead into Aaron’s collarbone.

“I knew I was forgetting something.”

Aaron brought his hands to your cheeks, lifting your face up so he could kiss your lips, your nose, your forehead. “We can order pizza, you’ve done enough already.”

—

After dinner, the three of you tucked into the brownies, Jack with a glass of milk and you and Aaron with a glass of red wine.

“Wow, you were right, Y/N! These are super yummy!” Jack said as he finished his last bite, chocolate smeared all over his mouth.

You laughed and ruffled his hair. “You’re a good chef, dude!”

“Alright, Jack, time for bed,” Aaron said as Jack finished his glass of milk. 

“Ok,” Jack said with a groan, putting his dishes in the dishwasher. “Good night, Y/N!” 

You kneeled down on the floor as he hugged you, little kid arms tight around your neck. “Good night, Jack. Thanks for helping me today.”

“No problem.” He smiled at you then ran down the hall to his room.

You smiled after him. “Jack’s such a good kid, Aaron. You did good.”

He looked down at you, still kneeling on the floor. “I know.”

—

You topped off the glasses of wine and brought them to the living room when Aaron went to tuck Jack in. You were curled up on the couch with a book when Aaron came back, changed out of his suit into a well worn FBI t-shirt and a pair of plaid lounge pants. His arms flexed and you purred in appreciation. 

He laughed as he sat down beside you, picking up his glass of wine. “See something you like?”

“Mmm-hmm,” you said, taking a sip of your own wine. When he put his glass down, you straddled him. He rested his hands on your hips, rubbing teasing circles with his thumbs just above the waistband of your jeans. 

You leaned down to kiss him, moving your lips against his. His tongue prodded the seam of your lips and you gladly allowed him entrance. Your tongues met each other and caressed each other gently. As you pulled away for air, you bit his bottom lip lightly, tugging on it.

“Are you ready for your other birthday present?” you asked, pressing your pelvis closer to his.

He smirked and rolled his hips up, pressing his hardening length into your pelvis. “I think so.”


	2. Birthday in the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hotch gets birthday sex. that's literally all this is. (spanking and dirty talk, fyi.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i don't know how to write a story without it ending in sex.
> 
> let me know what you think!

“Come into the bedroom in five minutes,” you whispered into Aaron’s ear, gently tugging on the lobe your teeth as you pulled away.

Aaron groaned and palmed himself through his sweatpants. Fuck. “You might want to make it three because I don’t know how much longer I can wait for you, Y/N.” His voice was low and throaty, making you shiver.

“Anything for the birthday boy,” you said with a coy wink and hurried to the bedroom.

You took your y/h/c hair down from the high bun it had been in all day, shaking it out around your shoulders. You took off your t-shirt and jeans as well as your lazy-day bra and panties, replacing them with an emerald green babydoll, tied at the waist. You slipped on the matching thong, hiking the sides up a little to show off your hips and ass.

You lit a couple of candles around the room and placed the eucalyptus massage oil on the nightstand, just in time for him to walk into the room and stare at your ass, framed by the sheer fabric of your babydoll lingerie.

He embraced you from behind, hands immediately settling on your hips. “Aaron!” you said, breathless. “You surprised me.”

“So did you,” he said, kissing the junction of neck and shoulder. You moaned as he scraped his teeth lightly against your skin.

“Mmm, baby, I was going to give you a massage,” you said, protesting weakly even as you tilted your head to the side to give him more access to your neck.

He chuckled lowly in your ear and heat spread throughout your body. “There are other ways of relieving tension.” He turned you around to take in the front of the lingerie, where it dipped lowly to show your cleavage and separated to frame your pelvis. You could have swore he growled as he pounced on you, knocking you both to the bed as he kissed you deeply.

You moaned as you rubbed at his arms, feeling the ridges of his muscles. He licked at the seam of your lips, which you opened to invite his tongue into your mouth, sucking on it. A groan rumbled in his chest as he nipped at your bottom lip. 

“Sit on the edge of the bed,” you said, pushing at his shoulders lightly. You straddled him, pulling his t-shirt off. You kissed your way down his torso, kissing each scar gently as you slid off the bed, biting at his waistband. Instead of pulling his pants down, you nuzzle his cock through the fabric, mouthing at the underside. 

“Don’t tease, Y/N,” he said, and you looked up to make eye contact as you slowly pulled his pants down.

“No boxers? Someone’s feeling cheeky,” you said, winking up at him before licking at the underside of his cock.

“Oh, fuck,” he murmured as you wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and wrapped your lips around the head, tongue flicking at the ridge. You closed your eyes as you slowly took him in your mouth, only halfway, teasing him. His hand nestled in your hair, lightly pulling at the scalp. It made you shiver as you flattened your tongue against the vein on the underside of his cock. You opened your eyes to lock onto his as you licked up his length, lapping at the head. 

You swirled your tongue around a few times, tonguing at the slit before you took him in your mouth again, this time not stopping until he was nudging at the back of your throat. You breathed him in, musk and spice and manhood, then relaxed your throat, not stopping until your nose brushed his abdomen.

He groaned and you felt nails scratch at your scalp as you swallowed around him, quickly coming up, however, as you gagged. 

“Are you ok?” he said, hand coming to rest on your cheek as you looked up at him. Your eyes were watering, but you bit your lip and nodded.

“Of course.” Your voice was a bit hoarse, but you took him in your mouth again, turning your head slightly so he could feel himself pressed against your cheek.

He threw his head back as you slinked back up his body, pressing your lips to his. He kissed you fiercely, tongues immediately curling around one another. 

“Will you take me from behind?” you asked coyly, tossing your hair to one side and cocking your head.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Y/N,” Aaron said after a groan. You got on your knees on the bed, leaning down on your elbows. You looked over your shoulder at him.

“Do you want to give your birthday spankings?” 

You wore his eyes rolled into the back of his head. But he came over to your ass, stroking the soft skin. “Want me to take the thong off?” he asked.

“Whatever you want,” you said breathily as he massaged your cheeks.

He tore the thong off hastily, pressing his front to your back as he whispered in your ear, “I wanna see how wet you get for me.” You moaned then yelped in surprise as he lightly smacked your ass. “One.”

The second one was a little harder, and the third made you gasp. He never hit you too hard, though, just enough to leave your cheeks pink.

“Fuck, Aaron,” you moaned as he murmured, “Five.” He stroked your rapidly warming skin, frissons of electricity shooting into your spine. 

“You like that, baby?” He spanked you again.

“Oh, yeah, please,” you said, breathless.

By the time he murmured “ten” you were thrusting into his hands, moaning, “Please, please Aaron, fuck me, God, I want you so bad.” 

His fingers stroked your folds and at your entrance, never inside you. You could have cried. 

“You’re so wet you’re dripping on the bed.” His voice was hoarse.

“All for you, all for you,” you murmured, then keened as you felt him position himself at your entrance. 

He leaned over your body, leaving an open mouthed kiss behind your ear. He entered you slowly, but you thrust back onto his cock, making you bite your lip to quieten your moan. He gasped in your ear as you began moving on his cock.

“Oh, so that’s how bad you want it? You want my cock that bad?”

“I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

“Well then,” he said, pulling himself up as he gripped your hips tightly, “you should have just said so.”

He began pounding into you, so forcefully you had to grip the edge of the mattress. You began a steady stream of quiet moans, punctuated by expletives as he fucked you.

“Yes, God baby, that’s it… Fuck me harder, oh! Right there! Fuck, I’m so close!”

When you felt his fingers brush at your clit, you actually felt a tear stream down your face.

“Then come for me, baby,” he growled in your ear. His other hand intertwined in yours on the bed. 

You threw your head back on his shoulder as you came, clenching around him tightly. He kissed you to swallow your moans, biting down on your lip as he followed you, thrusting erratically into your heat as he came inside you. Your body felt like fire and electricity as your arms gave out and you flopped onto the bed.

“Oh,” you whispered as you closed your eyes, your legs still shaking. Aaron pulled out and laid to your side, tenderly rubbing your back with his fingertips.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

You looked at him. “I think that was the best round of sex we’ve ever had,” you said flatly, then turning up a corner of your lips.

“Definitely the best birthday sex I’ve ever had,” he said with a grin, kissing you on the forehead. 

He went to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it before coming back to bed. You shrugged off the lingerie so you could be skin to skin. He cleaned you tenderly; you felt safe and protected. 

After you had both taken care of business in the bathroom (no matter how comfortable you were after sex, you were not risking a UTI), you curled up on the bed, yawning.

Aaron slid in behind you, wrapping an arm around your torso and interlacing your fingers.You pulled your joined hands up to your lips, kissing his knuckles before resting them on your heart.

“Happy birthday, Aaron,” you whispered drowsily.

He kissed your bare shoulder. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
